


Oranges

by TheSaioumaShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Detectives, F/M, Fruit, Hugs, Investigations, Kidnapping, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: Y/N L/N was Kokichi Ouma's best friend. She always smelled like oranges. They'd been together since they were very young. But that changed when Y/N was kidnapped and never heard from again.Y/N always smelled like oranges, which led Kokichi to develop a trigger to the smell.He knows he has to get over her. But he can't.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Oranges

**Kokichi's POV**

I hate oranges.

Okay, I don't actually hate them. I just can't stand the smell of them. They remind me too much of her.

Y/N L/N, the daughter of a wealthy farmer in the small town of Utashinai. He was famous for his special fertilizer that made his fruit grow fast while remaining sweet. His oranges were the most famous and a third of his farm was just orange trees.

I remember when Y/N sat down in front of me in our second year of elementary school. The window was open and a faint breeze blew in. I could smell the strong scent of oranges from her. Later that week, she played a prank on the teacher using fruit juice and I knew immediately she was going to be my new best friend

We stayed together through elementary and middle school, playing pranks on our classmates. Even when I was chosen for Hope's Peak and she wasn't, Y/N was able to get her parents to let her go to Tokyo to be a Reserve Course student. When we were visiting the campus, she took the entrance exam and pass. Her family wasn't shy on money either, so she was able to stick with me.

Our first year went smoothly and there were times we hung out with my other classmates like Saihara and Gokuhara. But even then, Y/N and I kept to ourselves, never letting anyone in. It was during this time I began to realize my feelings for her. I would imagine holding her hand, kissing her forehead. Sweet couple things. I honestly thought I had all the time in the world to tell her how I felt.

But everything went to shit in the second term of our second year.

I was sick one day and Y/N went to the market to get medicine. That was the last time I ever saw her.

Even with Saihara and an upper classmate on the case, the most they could find were her last known whereabouts. Witnesses said she took a shortcut through an alley, but didn't see or hear anything after that.

When I went back to Utashinai to break the news to Y/N's parents, they already knew about her situation because they had received a ransom note around the time she went missing. They had done everything the letter said but still hadn't received word on Y/N. Soon after I left to go back to Tokyo, they were found dead in their fields, dismembered and mangled. They were only able to identify them because of their fingerprints.

Ever since Y/N disappeared, the smell of oranges triggered me. I found that out when Iruma shoved oranges into my face as a joke. Every now and then, I would get a whiff of oranges and just go into shutdown mode.

I went through my high school career with a forced smile. I just couldn't bring myself to share my pain. I wanted to leave Y/N in the past, accepting the fact I would never see her again. She was most likely dead if she was kidnapped by the same people who killed her parents.

"Ouma?" I heard a voice break me from my thought. I looked up at the familiar face of Saihara. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone, Saihara wouldn't leave me alone. We eventually became friends and I was able to open up a bit. I didn't tell him too much, but enough to where I felt a little better.

"Are you thinking about...her again?" He knew better than to say her name. I nodded and looked down at the table. A girl with blonde hair in a ponytail walked over, shaking a little as she set the cup holder with our drinks on the table.

Shinzo was a grade below us and a Reserve Course student. She had always wanted to be a detective and since Saihara was the more approachable of the two detectives at Hope's Peak, he helped her with anything she needed. They became so friendly that Saihara eventually introduced her to me.

When I first met her, she was really shy and couldn't hold a conversation due to her anxiety. But with both Saihara and I's help, we broke her out of her shell enough to form our group. I knew Y/N would love Shinzo if she was here.

I grabbed my cup and took a sip as Shinzo settled into her seat next to Saihara, recovering from the slight social situation. She was still trying to control her anxiety even after high school, especially since her parents didn't help by coddling the poor girl her entire life up to high school. I was honestly shocked that she wanted to be a detective, but I guess I'll never understand what goes on in that girl's head.

"Ouma, you know you can talk to us. That's what we're here for." I swished my tea around, avoiding eye contact. Even after all this time, I was reluctant to share my feelings. It was just how I was since I never trusted anyone more than Y/N. It had only been four years since she disappeared.

"I'm fine, honestly! I was just thinking about something else," I lied, putting a strained smile on my face. I could feel Shinzo look at me before glancing away, promoting the floor to be more interesting. Saihara, on the other hand, seemed hesitant to drop the subject. He knew me best and could see through most of my lies. I know he was worried about my well-being, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk

Just as Saihars was about to speak, an alarm went off, making Shinzo jump. Her hand immediately went to her pocket and she pulled it out. She blushed and pressed a button, making it stop. "Just someone trying to call me. I'll call them back later." "Oh, does Shinzo-chan have a little crush?"

Her blush grew redder as she shook her head in a panic. "No, it's not important." She looked at the time and nudged Saihara. "It's time we got back. The chief is gonna be looking for us." Surprisingly, even with her anxiety, Shinzo achieved her dream of becoming a detective and was Saihara's partner. She was still fairly new, being fresh out of college when she began working at the police station, but Saihara was helping her as best as he could.

"Well, you guys get going. I'll walk with you, but I need to do my own thing." The three of us got up and walked out of the cafe, deciding to take the long way for the exercise.

We eventually walked past an outdoor market that had just opened up. It was pretty normal, selling items and food. We walked past a truck unloading. I couldn't see what it was unloading, but I didn't have to. A slight breeze blew in our direction and I got the faintest whiff of a particular fruit.

I instantly felt my breathing stop and my heart began to race. The two detectives noticed this and knew immediately what was happening. Shinzo grabbed my hand and began pulling me away from the market. My legs felt like they were going to give out.

I felt a tug in a different direction and my legs gave out. I didn't take in my surroundings as I felt tears beginning to form. I grabbed my hair and tugged on it as I let out a wail. Images of Y/N appeared in my mind and all I could smell was the bitter citrus. I felt someone rubbing my back and whispering in my ear, but the voice sounded like Y/N.

Why. Why did she have to be taken from me?! Why did they have to take the only person I cared about in the dreadful world?! This void in my heart ached for her touch, her laughter. But I would never have it again. She was gone and there was nothing I could do.

I felt myself hyperventilating. Even though a voice was trying to calm me, I let out another wail. The air escaped from my lungs and I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt lightheaded and I saw the worried looks of my friends as I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was currently sitting outside the police station. Shinzo and Saihara were finishing up a case before we went to dinner together. It was something we rarely got to do since the two worked practically every hour of every day.

We hadn't seen each other since my breakdown. I was too embarrassed to show my face to them. I don't know why oranges are still a trigger for me. I can't keep avoiding them all my life. It's not like I can stay locked up in my apartment away from people. I needed to get over this. Maybe Saihara's right. I need to get a therapist.

The doors to the station opened and I saw a tall figure come out. I stood up with a smile and walked over to the male. "Where's Shinzo-chan? Is she not able to join us?" Saihara sighed and shook his head. "We found a building that's housing storage for the gang we've been following. Chief wants her to go undercover to get proof before they send squads in."

Fear developed in my heart, but I didn't let it show. "She's going in alone?" "Being a former Ultimate means they would recognize me immediately. She'll be safe, she said she's been learning Aikido in her free time." I smirked. Aikido, huh? I'll have to tease her about it later.

"Come on, let's go. We have to make sure we get something for Rei." I nodded and we walked to the nearest bus stop, oblivious of the events that would unfold in that warehouse.

**Rei's POV**

I'm scared, but I have to do this. Shuichi and I have worked too hard on this case. We'll finally expose this gang and bring them to justice.

My blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. I was dressed in a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Over the button-up was a black tie and vest and black slacks with black dress shoes. The gang was known for formal attire and to get them to trust me, I needed to look the part.

On my face were black glasses with a built-in camera that would send any pictures to Shuichi's computer. Thank you, Iruma.

The bodyguards followed close behind me as I followed one of the henchmen to their leader's office. He knocked on the door and a laugh came from inside. When the door opened, I was greeted by a large room with a high ceiling. There were ancient Japanese artwork and statues that led up to a desk. Behind that was a large man with a bodybuilder body and long black hair. His sleeves were rolled up to show his forearms covered in tattoos.

"Haha, welcome! We've been expecting you." He waved us in. The bodyguards stationed themselves outside the office and the henchman walked in, me following close behind. He motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of the desk before walking to stand behind the leader.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to my humble headquarters. What might your name be?" "Rai. My employer wishes to remain anonymous until the deal goes through." "Of course, of course!" This guy was way too excited to be the leader of a ruthless gang.

"So, what have you got for me?" "We want to make sure you actually have the goods. We don't want to make a deal only for you to steal our earnings out from under us." "Understandable!" I kept myself from smiling as he turned to the henchman behind him. How were they able to escape the law for so long, yet once another gang comes for a deal, they'll show the weapons no problem. I'll never understand criminals.

The henchman whispered something in the leader's ear, making him smile and wave it off. "It doesn't matter if she sees the girl. If we're going to be partners, we should share her." They have a prisoner? Damn it, it looks like we won't be able to do a full-on raid. I only hope she isn't too injured.

The henchman looked hesitant before nodding. "Follow me, Rai." I stood up and walked with the henchman out of the office. We walked down a few flights of stairs before coming to a long hallway with a metal door at the end. The henchman looked back at me. "Remember, no one is to know about this. The prisoner nor the weapons."

I scoffed. "Like I would do that. The police are on our asses too, we don't need to be getting caught." He glared at me before sliding the large lock out of place and pushed the door open. He flickered on the lights and I saw crates upon crates filled with weapons and illegal drugs. We finally hit the jackpot.

As I looked around, I took the pictures with my glasses, still keeping my guard up. They were being a bit too willing to show me this. Either they were desperate to get a partner or this was a trap. I could feel my anxiety building up at that thought before reminding myself that the pictures were already on Shuichi's computer. They would be able to get me out of here.

"So, are you satisfied?" The male grunted. "Well, I do want to see this prisoner. My boss will be very happy to know you have one. They simply enjoy torture." For the first time since I got here, the henchman smirked. "Very well. Follow me." He walked over to a small door I had noticed before. Pulling a key out, he unlocked it and opened it.

A small whimper echoed in the room followed by rattling as the henchman pulled on a chain, allowing a single light bulb to flicker on. The room was very small and had chains on one wall.

One of the chains held a young woman about my age. She had long H/C hair and was wearing a school uniform, one I recognized since I use to wear it. The uniform was too big for her now, but it didn't matter since it was in tatters. Her undergarments looked like they hadn't been touched. Guess even criminals can have some decency.

"What's the story behind her?" I asked, looking away from the horrible sight. The henchman walked over her to and grabbed her chin, making her look up. I could tell her eyes were a dull E/C color, no hope in them at all.

"We kidnapped her a few years ago. Her father used to be part of our gang, but he grew soft and tried to leave. He stole some supplies and became a farmer. We got back at him, as you can see. We took her and killed the parents." He let go of her chin and chuckled darkly. "It's been fun hearing her scream."

The henchman stood up and walked over to me. "When our deal goes through, we might just give her to you. She's gotten a bit boring. Of course, if it goes through." He walked over to the door and as he did, I took a picture of the girl, hoping Shuichi would get the messages soon.

Behind me, I heard the door slam shut, making me jump. "My boss may be a naive fool, but I'm not. You're not part of a gang, are you?" Goddamn it. I could feel my anxiety shooting through the roof as I turned and smiled nervously. "Wh-what are you talking about?" The stuttering gave me away as he lunged at me. I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough as he took me down. I slammed my head on the ground as we fell.

"I'll take that." The henchman took the glasses off and broke them in half, not that it mattered. My head pounded from the pain "You're going to be a fun one." He said as he got off and began dragging me to the wall.

Please hurry, Shuichi.

**Kokichi's POV**

Saihara's cell phone began to ring in the middle of a story he was telling me. We were just sitting in a fast-food restaurant, talking about whatever came to mind.

He looked at the caller ID and groaned. "It's work," he told me as he answered it. "Hello, Saihara here."

After a moment, he sat up in his chair with a surprised look. "Shinzo was successful?" More silence as his face contorted into worry "I'll be there shortly."

He ended the call and quickly got out of his seat. "What it is, is Shinzo-chan okay?" "She's been captured. But that's all I can say." He grabbed his jacket and started buttoning it. "Go home immediately, Ouma. I'll notify you as soon as I can."

Fear began to overwhelm me. This was the same fear I felt when I was told Y/N was kidnapped. No, this couldn't be happening again. Saihara sensed my uneasiness and place a hand on my shoulder, giving me a soft smile. "Rei is going to be okay. I promise."

I knew he would. He cared for Shinzo too, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But even then, I couldn't shake the fear off. I nodded and he nodded back before rushing out the front door. Please be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hours before I heard anything. When I got home, I couldn't sleep. I tried watching TV or making plans for DICE to keep my mind at ease. But I just couldn't stop worrying.

I thought I was going to have another breakdown. But then the phone rang and I couldn't have answered it faster. Saihara didn't tell me anything, just to get down to the station as fast as I could. I never thought I'd be so nervous in my life as I threw my shoes on and ran to the subway, getting on the next train.

Once I was in front of the station, I took a couple of deep breaths, but it didn't calm my racing heart. When I opened the door, there was cheering. The chief stood at a railing and spoke about how proud he was of everyone. He then singled out Saihara and Shinzo, saying they couldn't have done it without them. The two detectives stood next to each other and smiled as the officers cheered. I let out a sigh of relief. She was okay.

The two came down and I immediately wrapped my arms around Shinzo, who laughed. "Hey, I'm okay, Ouma." She patted my back. I pulled away and put on a playful pout. "Don't scare me like that again, Shinzo-chan." The blonde just laughed and nodded.

Before she could say anything, I was pushed out of the way and another figure eloped her in a hug. I turned and saw familiar braids that looked half done. "You're okay, thank God! When Saihara called me, I was so scared."

Shinzo began blushing and glared at Saihara. "How did you-" "Doesn't take a detective to figure it out." Her face went redder as Chabashira pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Ooooh, Shinzo-chan has a girlfriend~" "Shut it, degenerate!" I laughed as Shinzo dragged her girlfriend away to keep her from beating me up.

Saihara turned to me and I could tell he had joy in his eyes. "Before you go home, I need to show you something." He turned and began walking away. Confused, I followed after him.

We went down a hallway that went to interrogation rooms. "Do you need to question me or something? I'll have you know DICE has nothing to do with that filthy gang." Saihara chuckled. "I don't know that for sure, but that's not what I meant." He opened a door and nodded toward the room.

I slowly walked in and when I saw a figure at the table, I felt the air escape my lungs. She noticed someone there and when she looked up, it seemed she was shocked too. Without thinking, I ran around the table and pulled the girl close, tears springing from my eyes. "Kokichi, I never thought I'd see you again," she choked out, wrapping her arms around me.

My grip on her tightened, my tears finally giving way. "I've missed you. So, so much, Y/N."

I buried my head in her neck and took in her scent. How she kept this smell after four years of being locked away, I don't know. But I do know that for the first time, the smell of oranges didn't make me breakdown. It filled the empty void in my heart.

Y/N was back in my arms. And I was never letting her go again.


End file.
